Levi Schmitt
Levi Schmitt is a surgical intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. History Rotation Levi was selected to be part of a group of "sub-i's" doing a rotation at Grey Sloan Memorial as a sort of extended interview to attempt to get an internship there. On his first day, he was observing a surgery when he leaned over the body cavity and his glasses fell in. Later, Levi went to apologize to Jo about what he'd done. She told him to buy contacts, which he said he'd already done, and the two ended up going back to Levi's mom's basement to have sex. ("Break Down the House") The next day, he returned her name tag, which she'd left there accidentally. He and the other sub-interns were challenged to find a suitable abdominal wall donor for Megan. He found a good donor, but didn't know how to approach the family about it. He went to Jo, who took over the case and got to scrub in on the surgery as a result. ("Get Off on the Pain") Interview Levi later returned to the hospital for an interview for an internship. During the interview, he revealed that he tried wearing contacts to keep his glasses from falling off his face, but he didn't like touching his own eyeball, so he instead started using a band to keep his glasses on his face. ("Ain't That a Kick in the Head") New Intern Mixer Levi attended the new intern mixer at the hospital, where Richard gave a speech about them starting their work as doctors. During the party, Meredith Grey was celebrated as she learned she had been nominated for a Harper Avery Award. The new interns then walked around the hospital, in awe that they worked there and so did Meredith Grey. ("Come on Down to My Boat, Baby") Roller Coaster Derailment When a roller coaster derailed at a fair, Levi tended to Cleo Kim, who was trapped in the roller coaster car. He struggled with suctioning properly while April and Meredith operated. ("Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story") Judy Kemp Levi scrubbed in on surgery with Judy Kemp, who needed a splenectomy. When Meredith determined she needed blood and wasn't able to access it because of the hospital hack, she asked who in the OR had an appropriate blood type. Levi raised his hand and he was hooked up to do a direct transfusion to Judy. ("Out of Nowhere") Levi started to feel faint due to blood loss and Meredith asked someone to get him a basin to vomit in. He tried to get it himself and passed out on the floor. He was given saline to recover. After he woke up, Judy asked to see him. She thanked him for saving her life and told him to be proud of it and stand up straight. ("1-800-799-7233") Helping Bailey Levi was called to Bailey's house to help her with something. He became disturbed at the things she asked him to retrieve and when she told him to take off his scrubs before coming the next time, prompting him to stand up for himself and say he didn't feel safe with what was happening. She then told him she wasn't trying to seduce him. She was working on the prototype for her surgical contest entry. ("Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger") Game Night After overhearing Maggie, Amelia, and Meredith planning a game night, Levi showed up with Taryn. Maggie just shut the door in their faces. ("Games People Play") Trauma Certification The time came for the interns to go through their Trauma Certification Drill. Owen set the scenario where a Cessna crashed into a Greyhound bus. April interrupted and said that the evacuation helicopter wasn't coming and people were dying. Their job was to save lives. Owen judged the competition, but April hung around to help and insistently made the scenarios worse. She even had a second plane crash hit Andrew, who was helping monitor. She also added rain with a hose. The difficulties ended when April was paged away. Owen helped the interns calm down and continued the drill. When April returned, she learned that Casey had been the one to page her away. He realized that she was endangering the patients the most, so he removed her from the equation. She told him he was trying to cheat and after she "cheated" at her certification, a man came into the hospital and died because she couldn't save him. She then started crying and performing CPR on a dummy while the interns watched. Andrew stopped her and she said the certification was done. ("Caught Somewhere in Time") Dayna Rutledge When Dayna Rutledge came into the ER after a car accident and told the doctors about her recent cancer diagnosis and promise of a good outcome, Levi was impressed with her oncologist. However, Owen told him never to promise anything like that to patients or Owen would end his career. ("Hold Back the River") Birth Cart When Arizona became worried about Lanie while she was giving birth, she asked Levi to get a cart together with everything they might need. He found an old cart and stocked it with supplies, but when Arizona looked at it, she noted that he'd put things in all the wrong places and rearranged them based on their use. Lanie's birth went smoothly, but they later used the cart when another new mom hemorrhaged. ("Beautiful Dreamer") Gastrectomy Levi was in the OR with Bailey when she started to feel the effects of the weed cookie she'd ingested. He stayed to assist Jo as she operated in Bailey's place and retrieved Richard's cancer pen so she could determine exactly where the cancer stopped in order to save part of his stomach. ("Judgment Day") Milo Jankovic Levi helped Jo with Milo Jankovic, who had swallowed a chew toy and was whistling when he breathed. Once they located the whistle, he did the bronchoscopy with Alex's guidance to remove it. ("Bad Reputation") Vik's Lawsuit When Vik sued the hospital for wrongful termination, Bailey and Richard went to Levi to ask him if he'd ever seen anything to indicate that Vik was incompetent. Levi said he had, but shared an unhelpful account of Bailey when she was high. ("Fight For Your Mind") Saving April After April was in a car accident and came to the hospital hypothermic, Levi and the other interns took shifts with the attendings doing CPR. ("Cold as Ice") Alex and Jo's Wedding On the day of Alex and Jo's wedding, Levi was part of the group that went to the wrong wedding. When they realized what had happened, they all rushed to get on a ferry out to Bainbridge Island. Despite a series of delays, Jo and Alex eventually got married on the ferry, witnessed by their friends. ("All of Me") Nisha Levi helped treat Nisha after she was hit by a car. ("With a Wonder and a Wild Desire") The night after her surgery, he was with her when she spiked a fever post-op. When tests showed that the infection she had was necrotizing fasciitis, he went along with the team into the hyperbaric chamber to debride her wound. After Nisha died, he had to wait along with the others for the chamber to decompress before they could leave. After leaving work, he went to the bar, where Nico bought him a beer. ("Broken Together") Dave Buckley When Dave Buckley came into the ER after having mysteriously collapsed and nearly severing two fingers with a table saw, Levi delivered the news that his blood alcohol content was higher than he thought it could get. ("Gut Feeling") Drug Test Amelia brought Betty into the hospital one day and asked Levi for a drug test for Betty. Levi misunderstood and brought Amelia a sample of his own urine. She sent him away to try again. ("Momma Knows Best") Relationships Romantic Jo Wilson He had a one-night stand with Jo Wilson after coming to the bar to apologize to her. ("Break Down the House") He later returned her badge to her, which embarrassed her. When he came to her later about a potential donor he had found, she took the case from him, upsetting him. ("Get Off on the Pain") After finding out from Olivia Jankovic that Alex had had syphilis in the past, he was worried he should get himself checked. Jo assured him she didn't have syphilis. ("Bad Reputation") Nico Kim Nico winked at Levi while operating, which confused him. ("With a Wonder and a Wild Desire") Later, at Joe's bar, Nico bought him a beer after a rough day. Levi wanted to pay him back and grabbed his wallet, but Nico touched his hand to stop him and said Levi could buy the next one. Nico then left, with Levi staring after him. ("Broken Together") Nico later came into the residents' locker room to shower despite having access to the fellows' lounge and Levi was shocked and distracted by seeing Nico with no shirt. ("Gut Feeling") Nico later told Levi that he still owed him a drink , Helm misinterpreted this as a date, Levi went to the bar and was disappointed to find out that it he didn't ask him out on a date. ("Everyday Angel") Nico later kissed him in the elevator and was shocked to find out that he was Levi's first kiss and left. ("Flowers Grow Out of My Grave") Familial He lives in his mother's basement. ("Get Off on the Pain") Career Levi first came to Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital as a fourth-year medical student doing a six-week rotation as a sub-intern. Later, he interviewed for a spot in the hospital's residency program and was accepted. Notes and Trivia *Levi is in the top 10% of his medical school program.Break Down the House, 14x01 *Levi had a tendency to let his glasses slip off from his face, something he resolved with a sports band.Ain't That a Kick in the Head, 14x04 *Due to a high cost of living and medical school, Levi lives at the basement of his mother's house.Get Off on the Pain, 14x02 **Meredith compared him to George when she slept with the latter during intern-year when she found out about Jo sleeping with the former. **Prior to living with Meredith, George also lived in his parents' house. *His blood type is O-.Out of Nowhere, 14x08 *He is the first Grey's Anatomy character to meet Andy Herrera on screen.You Really Got a Hold on Me, 14x13 Gallery Episodic 14x01LeviSchmitt.png|Break Down the House 14x02LeviSchmitt.png|Get Off on the Pain 14x04LeviSchmitt.png|Ain't That a Kick in the Head 14x06LeviSchmitt.png|Come on Down to My Boat, Baby 14x07LeviSchmitt.png|Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story 14x08LeviSchmitt.png|Out of Nowhere 14x09LeviSchmitt.png|1-800-799-7233 14x12LeviSchmitt.png|Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger 14x13LeviSchmitt.png|You Really Got a Hold on Me 14x14LeviSchmitt.png|Games People Play 14x16LeviSchmitt.png|Caught Somewhere in Time 14x18LeviSchmitt.png|Hold Back the River 14x19LeviSchmitt.png|Beautiful Dreamer 14x20LeviSchmitt.png|Judgment Day 14x21LeviSchmitt.png|Bad Reputation S191x07LeviSchmitt.png|Let It Burn 14x22LeviSchmitt.png|Fight For Your Mind 14x23LeviSchmitt.png|Cold as Ice 14x24LeviSchmitt.png|All of Me 15x01LeviSchmitt.png|With a Wonder and a Wild Desire 15x02LeviSchmitt.png|Broken Together 15x03LeviSchmitt.png|Gut Feeling 15x04LeviSchmitt.png|Momma Knows Best 15x05LeviSchmitt.png|Everyday Angel Episode Stills 14x07-14.jpg 14x07-15.jpg 14x07-18.jpg 14x12-10.jpg 14x12-16.jpg 14x12-17.jpg 14x13-3.jpg 14x13-9.jpg 14x18-47.jpg 14x18-49.jpg 14x18-59.jpg 14x21-2.jpg 14x21-4.jpg 14x21-5.jpg 14x21-22.jpg 14x24-6.jpg 14x24-10.jpg 14x24-30.jpg 14x24-31.jpg 14x24-32.jpg 14x24-42.jpg 14x24-43.jpg 14x24-44.jpg 14x24-47.jpg 14x24-53.jpg 14x24-54.jpg 14x24-55.jpg 14x24-56.jpg 14x24-57.jpg 14x24-59.jpg 14x24-69.jpg 14x24-70.jpg 14x24-71.jpg 14x24-72.jpg 14x24-75.jpg 14x24-76.jpg 14x24-77.jpg 15x03-19.jpg 15x03-47.jpg 15x03-48.jpg 15x03-49.jpg 15x03-51.jpg 15x03-55.jpg 15x03-56.jpg 15x08-25.jpg 15x08-26.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S14 Characters Category:GA S15 Characters Category:S19 Characters Category:S19 S1 Characters Category:Webisode Characters Category:Doctors